mundisfandomcom-20200214-history
Farcina
Background Goverment The Empire is led by the Emperor, the leader of a province elected by the Council of State, where members from different parts of the Empire elect the emperor. Dukedoms [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Lowenheim?venotify=created Lowenheim]- military region, from this region the empire's finest soldiers and generals come from [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/S%C3%BCdland?venotify=created Südland]- Farm region, larger part of wheat from this region, larger part of meat from this region [[Osterland]]- Religious region, centre of religious activity, cult of [[Essen]]- Forest region, exporter of Oaken and Duskwood, largest province [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Nordstadt?venotify=created Nordstadt]- Hunting region, cold climate, large export of fur and wild meat [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Flamheim?venotify=created Flamheim]- Magic region, empire's magic centre is located here, large source of magical ores is located here [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Reikland?venotify=created Reikland]- Capital Province, capital of Farcina, exporter of luxury items [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Altenheim?venotify=created Altenheim]- Trade region. centre of trade in the empire, trade leagues and guilds are located here [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Brendstadt?venotify=created Brendstadt]- Poor region, corruption among nobles. silver mine [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Schwerland?venotify=created Schwerland]- Vampire region, ruled by a Vampire King, shunned by other [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Heimland?venotify=created Heimland]- Culture region, larger part of the empire's art come from here [https://mundis.wikia.com/wiki/Westland?venotify=created Westland]- Navy region, the port for the Imperial Navy is located here, famous admirals come from this region. Council of State Leader of the Religious circle- Patriarch of the College of Magic- Military Commander of the Empire- Leader of the Trade Leagues- Supreme Law Lord- When the current emperor dies, or when the current emperor is seen unfit to rule as emperor. The five parties above assemble in the capital and discusses regarding the election of a new emperor. Each part of the council have one vote, and the person voted to become emperor must have a majoity of the votes, that will say three of the five votes. During times of crisis or chaos the military commander of the empire can temporarily become the emperor until the situation have calmed down. The emperor have total authority over the empire and the provinces, in all matters regarding the empire and neighbouring countries. Culture The Empire favours art and architecture that symbolises strength, Warfare and Magic is a large part of Empire Culture in music and theatre. Religion The Empire follow Cyril, Ultir and Mantus, there also exists several cults and local gods across the empire. Economy The economy is based on tax from peasants collected by the dukes, and the trade among the provinces. Trade The Empire have a large trade network across it's regions and among the other nations on Idela. Military Navy The Imperial navy is one of the largest in the world, boasting several titan-class warships and a large quantity of emperor-class warships with brilliant admirals such as Illieth Kraken and Magnus Wedner. 5 Titan Class Warships 12 Emperor Class Warships 25 King Class Warships 40 Prince Class Warships 73 Duke Class Warships The farcininan navy is one of the greatest and strongest navies in the world. It's strength is comprised mostly in the five titan class warships which are famous for their endurance and fire power on the seas. The farcininan great admiral is Illieth Kraken, son of Tistel Nidhogg, the Chief of the Wintergate tribes. Army The Empire's army, the imperial army is a standing army led by the emperor and the dukes. The army focuses on a army consisting of soldiers and knights. Geography